


Only Time Will Tell

by Regalauthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalauthor/pseuds/Regalauthor
Summary: Prompt: AU, based loosely off of a book called blind spot by Nancy Bush:Dr. Regina Mills, head of obstetrics at Storybrooke medical has been focusing on her work and son Henry since the fatal incident 6 mos. ago that resulted in the loss of a patient. Until one day her head nurse and friend Kathryn paged her 911 resulting in a young unconscious woman who is roughly 6-7 months pregnant who has slashes on her abdomen and DOA male companion. If that wasn’t the worst of her problems, detective Emma Swan from Boston, now sheriff of Storybrooke is back in her life and on the case. Sheriff Swan never got over her anger and blamed dr. Mills for the death of her patient Lily Swan. Can the two work together to figure out who attacked Jane Doe and killed her male companion? Could they feel something else besides anger and hatred?





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> There is still a theme mixed in with the book it is loosely based off of but, I did put my own spin on it and I hope you like it! It will be somewhat of a slow burn. I promise I won't make you wait forever. No CS or OQ in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to post 1-2 chapters weekly!

Dr. Regina Mills pulls her Mercedes into her parking spot near the front entrance of the hospital as she rushes to the ER to answer Kathryn's 911 page of an unconscious pregnant woman. She walks as fast as she can in her heels to the ER entrance where she meets her co-workers running around from the chaos. She throws her coat and purse behind the nurse's desk towards Belle, who’s openly flirting with Deputy Ruby Lucas, receiving a glare from the young brunette in return. Regina will later have to apologize to Belle _. Since she is the only person besides Kathryn to tolerate me._

“Regina!”

Regina rushes over to Kathryn who is working on her unconscious woman. Regina freezes. A woman might be an understatement. Such a young girl. Regina jumps in grabbing gloves off of the cart nearby.

“Tell me what you know.” She tells Kathryn.

"Young female, Jane Doe, came in about 15 minutes ago with a stab wound on her right shoulder, a slash job done to her abdomen, and hasn't regained consciousness since she arrived. It looks like someone tried to cut the baby out Regina…."

Regina processed the information as she assesses the wounds on the young blonde’s belly. It does look like that someone was attempting to take the baby out of this girl. The lashes were broad, but not profound enough for someone to know what they were doing.

"Get her hooked to a fetal monitor," Regina yelled to one of the onlooking nurses.

Regina began prepping the patient for transport. “Anything else Kathryn?”

Kathryn knew Regina’s moves before she made them and already called OR to let them know they were coming. "She was brought in with a male companion, John Doe, DOA. Deputy Nolan and Lucas were called out to the outskirts of town due to an abandoned car. That is where they found both victims.”

“Where is Deputy Lucas?”

“With Belle.”

Oh yeah. Regina remembered seeing her on her way into the building. Scowling at the two lovebirds. Regina carries on her task when a thought hit her. "If Deputy Lucas is here, has someone called Sheriff Swan?"

Kathryn smirked and nodded.

Regina shook her head. Not wanting to be here when the blonde came in. “Let’s get her to the OR. Call Dr. Whale and tell him to meet me in the OR and call psych for an eval after the surgery.” Regina told Kathryn as she and two other nurses were rushing Jane Doe to the OR. “Get a room ready on the OB floor. I want to monitor this baby!” Regina hollered.

"You got it, boss!" Kathryn yelled back.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Hey, Kath!"

“Yeah?”

“No I. D’s at all?”

"There was nothing on them. Nothing is stating ages or names."

Regina nodded in understanding. She needed to get this girl to surgery. Hoping the baby was okay. The fetal monitor showed a steady heartbeat, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Once she reached the surgery floor, she allowed the nurses to prep the patient as she went to change into scrubs and prep herself. Regina texted her mother, asking to stay overnight with her 6-year-old. He wasn’t going to be happy. He already threw a tantrum when Regina told him she was leaving. Regina always felt terrible leaving Henry with her mother. Especially now he had a taste of her staying at home after the incident. Regina tried to shake off the memories that led to her three months leave. Her hands shook as she began to change and head back to Jane Doe.

Regina took a steady breath. She’d seen the damage a knife could do to human flesh, in her office, directly in front of her. Lily Swan, who should've been on the psych floor if it were up to Regina, sat in her office six months ago screaming at her that Regina was a liar after coming to her for the 3rd time in 3 months saying she was pregnant. Each time she wasn’t. Dr. Regina Mills ran tests after tests on the young woman, finally finding out Lily Swan could never get pregnant. She had an inhospitable uterus. Lily broke down in front of Regina, screaming at her that she was lying and that this was all Regina’s fault.

Regina had tried to calm the younger woman down. As soon as Dr. Mills had stepped out from behind her desk, Lily pulled a knife from her purse and placed it against Regina’s throat. Regina had yelled while begging Lily to put down the knife.

Lily and Regina’s screaming must have alerted security as she heard heavy footfalls rush down the hallway. As the security guards neared closer, Lily screamed in agony as she sliced Regina's throat taking the knife away and angling towards her abdomen.

“Lily no!” Regina screamed as much as she could while holding onto her neck to slow the bleeding.

Regina watched as Lily brought down the knife to her abdomen, slicing it open. Lily hit the ground as security, and a group of nurses ran into the room.  
Regina shook off the memory, taking her hands away from her neck where she can still feel the scar, bringing herself back into the moment and focusing on Jane Doe before she suffers the same fate.

**

Emma stood in front of the sliding doors of the hospital staring up at the building that she was hoping to never set foot into again. Even though she knew that was highly unlikely. Especially now that she is the sheriff of the small town of Storybrooke. Not in Boston anymore.

After her sister Lily's death six months ago, Emma took a 4-month sabbatical before deciding to leave her life of being Detective Emma Swan and switched to now Sheriff Swan of Storybrooke. After two months of being on the job, she, unfortunately, caught a case that led her here, the hospital. The workplace of a specific brunette doctor. Gorgeous. She may be, but she is still a cold-hearted bitch.

Taking a deep breath, knowing what was inside those doors, Sheriff Swan walked through the sliding doors. As she walked in, she found her deputy, Ruby Lucas flirting with one of the nurses, Belle. _Of course._

“Ruby” Swan states to get the woman’s attention.

Ruby whips her brunette hair with a red streak to face her. Eyes widening at being caught.

“Sheriff!” Ruby runs over to Emma.

"Where is our Jane Doe?" Emma had received vague information from Ruby when she called her in. Hoping to get to more report from the doctor or Jane Doe herself which seems unlikely at this point.

“Dr. Mills took her to surgery. Seemed pretty bad.”

Emma sighed. _Great. She was Mills’ patient._

Emma looks around. Finding Kathryn, Regina's head nurse, and personal friend who almost hates Emma as much as the older brunette does.

  
Walking over, Emma stops Kathryn before she notices first and makes a haste disappearance. “Kathryn….”

The older blonde turns towards Emma, looking her up and down with distaste. "Sheriff Swan…"

“I need to speak with Regina.”

“ _Dr. Mills_ is in surgery with Jane Doe," Kathryn said with a focus on the Dr. Mills part. Emma heard loud and clear.

"So I've heard. Can you tell Dr. Mills I need to speak with her when she's finished."

“It’s going to be awhile.”

Emma knew she is getting the run around from Regina’s best friend and protector. “While we wait then, I need to speak with you and the staff involved in not only Jane Doe’s care but, also the deceased male brought in with her.”

Kathryn huffed but complied. “Right this way Sheriff.”

Before following Kathryn, Emma yelled for Ruby. “Call Deputy David Nolan back at the station. Let him know we are going to be here a while and to stay at the station to answer any phone calls related to what happened. Once you're finished, you are helping me take statements from staff."

Ruby nodded and headed to call Deputy David Nolan.

 _Tonight is going to be a long night, and I haven't even seen the brunette doctor yet_. Emma thought to herself.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is shorter. I promise longer ones will be coming as the story goes along:)

Three hours. It took 3 hours of taking statements, going over Ruby's report from the scene, and finding out John Doe's death was the result of bleeding out from multiple stab wounds, to hear the news that Regina was out of surgery and Jane Doe and the baby were in stable condition.

While she was currently waiting in Regina’s office for the brunette to return, Emma decided to take a look around her office.

Regina's office is very well done, with paintings along the walls, certificates hung, newspaper clippings of the doctor's success and many pictures of Regina and Henry.

  
Emma felt a pang of sadness and hurt while looking at the photos. She missed the cute little boy with the mop of brown hair Regina refuses to cut, deeming it "too adorable to be cut." Emma even lost Regina. She'd never admit that out loud anymore.

Emma felt more sadness creep up on her as she remembered back before Lily passed when she had met the brunette through Lily. She fell for the gorgeous doctor quickly. Over the three months, Lily had been Regina's patient, finding her online after deeming all Boston doctors, "quacks." Emma drove from Boston to Storybrooke quite often building a relationship and breaking down the impenetrable walls Regina always had up. _Kind of like now_. Emma thought.

The relationship had been a secret, but in time Emma had been hoping to change that. They had been doing so well, and she thought they were going somewhere up until the incident...

Before she could dwell any further, one of the pictures on Regina’s bookcase caught her attention. It was sitting behind all of the other family photos.

  
Emma reaches behind and lifts the photo frame. It’s _THE_ photo. The photo of the day Emma would never forget. It was the day before the incident. Her last good memory of them together. The picture is of her, Regina, and Henry at the park. Henry was on the swings and Regina, and herself had squished their faces on either side of little Henry's and took the picture. Emma can't believe Regina still has the photo. She still has the original photo on her phone.

Emma ran her thumb over Regina and Henry’s faces. She missed them. She just wasn’t ready to let go of the anger she still holds onto over what happened.

“Miss Swan.”

  
"Crap," Emma said as she knocks all the other picture frames over while replacing the one she's holding.

“What’re you doing?”

Emma finally turns toward the sultry voice finding Regina standing there in all her glory. The black pencil skirt is hugging her soft curves, red button blouse with the first three buttons undone, black Louis Vuitton heels, and a white lab coat. Fuck. She looks good.

"Waiting for you, your majesty." Emma was surprised by the bite in her tone. This woman just inflicted so many emotions. Judging by the glare Emma is receiving, Regina had noticed the sound.

“If that is how you want to act, maybe Miss Lucas would be a better candidate to speak with me.” Regina hissed.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Can’t we just get through this Regina, please?”

Regina sat at her desk, “That is Dr. Mills to you Sheriff Swan.”

Emma stood across the desk from Regina with her hands firmly resting on the edge. "Really with Miss Swan and Dr. Mills bullshit. We've been through too much for formalities."  
“A situation which you blame me for!” Regina yelled to the blonde.

“Because it happened on your watch! Who knows what happened!”

“I told Deputy Nolan and Sheriff Humbert what happened!” Regina seethed. “I was attacked or did you forget that part?”

Emma held up her hands in a cease-fire. Taking a breath. They were getting off topic.

Emma sat down. “No doubt a conversation we will need to have.”

Regina scoffed.

Emma ignored it and continued. “I am here about Jane Doe. What can you tell me that I haven’t heard from your staff?”

"The young woman suffered from a stab wound to her right shoulder and cuts across her abdomen. Which I'm sure you heard." Regina receives a nod and continues. "I rushed her and the baby to surgery. Luckily we didn't need to take the baby out prematurely. We closed her wounds and expected the mother and her baby girl to make a good recovery. We are just waiting to see when she will wake up."

Sheriff Swan nodded, taking in the information. A baby girl. "Is she staying on the OB floor?"

"Yes. The mother and baby will be under my care until the baby is born. During surgery, we found that she has suffered a blow to the back of the head." Regina made eye contact with the blonde before continuing. "I have consulted with Dr. Whale from neuro, who seems to think she has suffered a brain injury from the impact. From that and her trauma Miss Swan…." When she received the blonde's full attention, she kept speaking. "She might not remember anything."

Emma sighed. Looks like she wasn’t catching a break anytime soon. “Anything else?”

Regina nods. “I also called Dr. Blanchard-Nolan from psych as a consult as well.”

Ah. David's wife. Regina's arch enemy. Those two apparently can never see eye to eye. At least they didn't see where Lily was concerned. Emma shook her thoughts away. No time for that. She went to stand when a soft hand grabs her wrist to stop her.

Emma’s eyes met beautiful brown ones.

“What about you Sheriff Swan? What have you found out?”

"Just that no one knows who either John nor Jane doe are or why they were here. David and Ruby found them on the outskirts of town, so we are trying to figure out if they were coming or going. Ruby and David found luggage but no purse or wallets. Which is odd."

Regina nodded in thanks and stood. Ending the conversation, she could only be in the presence of Emma Swan for so long. "If that is all, it's late, and I would like to get home to my son. I will be back in the morning to check on Jane Doe."

Emma stood as well. “Okay, thank you Re-Dr. Mills.”

  
That went way better then Emma had imagined _. Maybe we can make it through this case in one piece._ Emma went to leave but had one more burning question. “How’s Henry?”

Regina snaps her head up. Looking like she's going to rip Emma a new one for even asking. Then she did something to surprise Emma, she answered. "He's doing well Miss Swan. Thank you for asking."

Emma gave Regina a curt nod before leaving. Getting into her yellow bug, Emma headed back to the station to brief David and Ruby before heading home. David could handle the night shift until she returned the next morning. Hoping to have more answers to John & Jane Doe.


End file.
